Pretty girl (Tom Holland)
by caat.xv
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido ser alguien más? miraste a tu al rededor y viste a cientos de chicas hermosas con vidas perfectas, y te sentiste insuficiente con cada parte de tu cuerpo. Chloe sintió eso al estar durante años bajo la sombra de su magnífica mejor amiga, Kendall, pero luego de conocer a uno de los ex novios de su mejor amiga, Tom Holland, todo comenzará a cambiar para Chloe.


—Odio el primer día. —se quejó Chloe, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero del auto de su amigo Tristan.

—Odias todos los días, linda —le contestó Tristan, desde el asiento piloto.

Era cierto, Chloe odiaba cada uno de los malditos días en la escuela, de lunes a viernes. Y los domingos también, por ser el último día del fin de semana.

—¿Por qué tu hermana no está aquí? —Kendall, la rubia del asiento copiloto le preguntó a Tristan.

—Porque Tom la fue a buscar —le respondió el moreno, con una sonrisa burlesca que sólo provocó que Kendall rodara los ojos.

A veces Chloe se preguntaba cómo su amigo podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el auto y seguir conduciendo a la perfección. Una vez la castaña trató de aprender a conducir, y todo fue caos.

Así que Tristan era el conductor del grupo, pero en las mañanas nunca estaba disponible a menos de que estuviera de muy buen humor. Y como aquel Lunes 03 de Septiembre era el primer día del undécimo grado, decidió que sería una buena idea pasar por sus dos mejores amigas y llevarlas a la escuela.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres ya estaban caminando por los grandes pasillos de la preparatoria Highmore. Nadie parecía muy emocionado.

—¡Tristan! —una voz masculina llamó al chico, unos metros más atrás.

Tristan, Chloe y Kendall se giraron, encontrándose con un chico rubio y sonriente.

—¡Hola! —Tristan lo saludó emocionado, acercándose de inmediato hacia el rubio.

—Hola —se acercó a besar la mejilla de Tristan, antes de posar una mano en el brazo del moreno—, y hola, chicas.

Chloe miró a Kendall antes de devolver el saludo. Sabía que a Kendall le molestaba la cercanía entre Tristan y cualquiera de ese grupo.

—Hola, Connor —le sonrió Chloe—, ¿cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

Una pequeña conversación surgió entre los diez minutos que les quedaban antes de empezar oficialmente su primera clase del año.

El grupo B, como les decía Kendall, estaba compuesto por Connor, Emma; la hermana menor de Tristan... Y Tom.

Tom Holland era razón por la que Kendall tenía un rechazo a todo el grupo. Holland y ella habían sido novios ocho meses atrás, y nadie además de ellos nunca supo porqué terminaron, ni quién terminó con él otro.

Y todo seguiría bien si no fuera por la notable atracción entre Tristan y Connor.

—Demonios, es tan lindo —suspiró Tristan, refiriéndose a Connor, antes de recargarse en el casillero siguiente al de Chloe.

Chloe soltó una pequeña risa, y Kendall rodó los ojos.

—¿No puedes simplemente estar feliz por mí? —cuestionó Tristan, al notar el gesto de la rubia. Pero claro, no en un tono pesado o buscando pelea, porque tanto Tristan como Chloe sabían que a Kendall simplemente no le buscas pelea.

—No. No puedo ser feliz si cada vez que tienes oportunidad coqueteas con él mejor amigo de mi ex.

Tristan suspiró nuevamente, reteniendo un "no todo gira a tu alrededor".

Por otro lado, Chloe no se quería entrometer en la pequeña discusión que sus amigos estaban teniendo.

Kendall siempre era así, y desgraciadamente no iba a cambiar.

—Hey, Kendall.

Los tres se giraron para mirar al chico que había llamado a Kendall. Era rubio también, y bastante guapo. Le bastaron unos minutos de palabras coquetas para llevarse a Kendall con él, dejando a Tristan y a Chloe a solas.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó Tristan, con el ceño fruncido.

—Seth, se están "conociendo" —le respondió la castaña, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Espero que se dé cuenta que es una víbora rubia desde ya —comentó el moreno, con amargura en la voz.

Era triste escuchar a Tristan decir eso sobre Kendall, y más aún porque Chloe sabía que era así. Muchos sabían cómo era Kendall y se preguntaban por qué Chloe seguía siendo su amiga.

Era una pregunta delicada con una respuesta algo difícil... Pero la verdad era que Kendall era su mejor amiga, pese a todo.

El timbre resonó por toda la escuela, indicando que ya era hora de entrar a clases.

El profesor Lewinsky era odiado por la mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria Highmore, y Tom definitivamente no era excepción.

Sus clases eran aburridas, y odiaba a sus alumnos tanto como ellos a él.

Así que si en algún momento en la vida a Tom le gustó la clase de Literatura, eso había acabado.

Y lo único que podía hacer en las clases de Lewinsky era observar al resto, ya que el profesor siempre notaba los celulares.

Maldito anciano decrépito.

—Les tengo un trabajo. —avisó el hombre, cuando a penas quedaban diez minutos para salir al receso.

Aparte de ser odiado, Lewinsky era reconocido por dar los trabajos más estúpidos y estresantes en toda la escuela.

—Harán un libro, un libro de cien hojas, ósea, doscientas planas —explicaba con un tono malicioso—, así que investigarán acerca de al menos cincuenta temas comunes con sus respectivas investigaciones. Durará todo el año, y habrán revisiones mensuales, pero la para la próxima clase me presentaran la introducción de su libro y el tema general.

El hombre pasó repartiendo una pauta de su trabajo por todos los bancos, hasta volver al suyo.

—Será en parejas y yo las asignaré.

Tom entre cerró los ojos con frustración. ¿Tenía cara de escritor o algo por el estilo? No, maldita escuela, y maldito Lewinsky también.

—Bender y Humprey [...] Gallagher y Holland [...] Marshall y Rosen.

Al escuchar el apellido de su compañera, de inmediato se giró para mirarla.

Chloe Gallagher hizo lo mismo. Ambos se sonrieron, pero a ni uno de los dos les gustó la idea de trabajar juntos. Era una pésima idea de hecho.

La mejor amiga de su ex, y el ex de su mejor amiga. Gracias, Lewinsky.

—Estoy con Humprey... —murmuró Connor, que se encontraba al lado de Tom.

El castaño se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Seth? —Connor asintió—. Ja, odias a ese tipo. Yo estoy con Chloe.

—¿Gallagher? —Connor sonrió burlesco.

Chloe no tenía nada de malo, al contrario, era una chica agradable. El problema era que obviamente debían adquirir algo más de cercanía, y Chloe pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Kendall.

—Sip, la misma —Tom asintió.

—Ya puedo sentir la mirada de odio de Kendall sobre ti —se burló el rubio.

Tom rodó los ojos.

Sabía perfectamente que Kendall lo odiaba, y él estaba algo indiferente al respecto, pero era bastante incómodo.

—Hey.

La castaña levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el tierno rostro sonriente de Tom frente a ella.

—Hola, Tom.

Estaban en la hora de almuerzo, y Chloe estaba sola, esperando fuera del gimnasio a Kendall, quién estaba por terminar su práctica de baile.

—Ha pasado un tiempo sin hablar, ¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó Tom, amistosamente.

Ocho meses, para ser exactos.

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien... ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué haremos para el trabajo?

Chloe arrugó la cara por un segundo.

—El anciano realmente nos odia —dijo la castaña, con un poco de humor en sus palabras.

Tom rió asintiendo.

—Tenemos que buscar un tema y hacer una introducción —Chloe volvió a hacer una mueca—, creo que tomará tiempo, así que... ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

Tom lo pensó por un momento.

—No lo sé, me da igual, al menos yo estoy sólo en casa —contestó.

—Yo también, y soy lo suficientemente floja para no ir a tu casa, así que tú ven a la mía —Chloe rió levemente.

Tom sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza:

—Bien, ¿qué día?

En ese momento, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, y varias chicas y chicos salieron, entre ellos Kendall, que de inmediato se acercó a Chloe, sin notar que Tom estaba con su mejor amiga.

—¿Puedes creer que el entrenador le corrió mano a una...

Kendall paró de hablar al fijarse en su ex novio. Traía un short deportivo junto una remera bicolor de manga larga.

—Tom, te parece si arreglamos todo por mensaje —Chloe dijo rápidamente, antes de cualquier mirada o comentario molesto.

El castaño asintió, antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa a Chloe e irse.

Ya un poco más lejano, Kendall comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué hacías con él? —cuestionó la rubia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos —contestó Chloe, y para no darle más importancia al asunto, comenzó a caminar en dirección al casino, seguida de Kendall.

Quién diría que algo parecía que parecía insignificante le daría un vuelco a sus vidas.


End file.
